herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raimundo Pedrosa
Raimundo Pedrosa is one of the four protagonists and the overall deuteragonist of Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles. He was the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind, having originally joined the Temple from a circus in Brazil. After three years of working with the monks in defending the world from evil, Raimundo was promoted to the rank of Shoku Warrior, resulting in him gaining full leadership of the team. He is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also voices SpongeBob SquarePants and Eric Bauza in Xiaolin Chronicles. Background Raimundo grew up in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. His birthplace is Tubarão, a smaller town in Santa Catarina, Brazil. When Raimundo left for the Xiaolin Temple, he was leaving a rather large family behind. Though they were never shown, Raimundo mentioned his many relatives saying that he had eight brothers and sisters. Raimundo and Omi were the only monks whose family members never showed themselves. Master Fung selected Raimundo to come train at the Xiaolin Temple and become the Dragon of the Wind. The Shen Gong Wu Raimundo used most often outside showdowns was the Sword of the Storm until he got his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula. Along with the other warriors, he goes on a quest to find the mystical power objects known as the Shen Gong Wu. Personality Raimundo is generally depicted as a laid-back, resourceful character who can be mischievous at times. He is known to be a slacker; avoiding his chores by either the use of Shen Gong Wu as seen in "The Shard of Lightning" or having others such as Ping Pong or Vlad do them for him instead. Although in the end he means well, his teasing of the other monks can come off mean-spirited. Omi and Clay are usually his main targets, and in "Big as Texas" Raimundo admits that’s part of the reason he misses Clay when he returned home. He does not take losing well; in "Shen Yi Bu", he spent the rest of the day brooding because he lost the Sword of the Storm to Tubbimura, and expressed his frustration when Jack Spicer made off with the Rio Reverso in "Oil in the Family". There are situations when Raimundo tends to action before figuring out a plan beforehand, which then leads into more trouble than needed. It’s because of this he was initially withheld from being promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice by Master Fung. However, he does own up to his mistakes and learns from them. Though he comes off as laid-back and carefree, Raimundo has shown to have a strong sense of judgement and has bunkered down when needed. He is committed to his duties as a Xiaolin Warrior, especially more so when Hannibal Roy Bean tried swaying him to the Heylin side again in "The Return of Master Monk Guan". He has used to his street smarts to dupe opponents, tricking PandaBubba’s henchmen with fake Shen Gong Wu in "Pandatown" to rescue the other monks. Raimundo is also willing to take extreme measures (such as drinking the Lao Mang Lone Soup) if it meant saving the world. Raimundo is shown to have several hobbies throughout the series. He is a seasoned surfer, who keeps a surfboard in his room and has daydreamed winning a surfing contest in "Shen Yi Bu". One of his favorite sports is soccer, which he frequently plays on the temple grounds and is interested in video games. After Kimiko, he the is most adept in technology, knowledgeable enough to create a computer virus. He enjoys music, particularly rap and hip-hop in "Royal Rumble" and owns a boombox as well. Physical appearances Raimundo was a handsome young Brazilian teenager with a round face, dark thick eyebrows, green eyes, spiked hair. He is somewhat tall with a lean physique. He originally wore a white short-sleeved hoodie, red shoes, baggy green trousers, red wristbands and a medallion. He would later wear white long-sleeved shirt with orange and green sleeves, tan cargo pants and black-and-white trainers. Dojo also stated that he has soft hands for a boy. Dragon Powers and Abilities Powers *'Air Manipulation': As the Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo had total control over wind and air, and could compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphons. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, tempests, and hurricanes. **'Flight': He displayed the ability to fly using wind. *In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: **'Superhuman Strength': He was also superhumanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands. **'Enhanced Speed': He could move and run to nearly superhuman speed. **'Enhanced Reflexes': His reflexes were enhanced to nearly superhuman levels. **'Enhanced Agility': He possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He could dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort. **'Enhanced Durability': He has proven to have a nearly superhuman durability. Attacks *'Raimundo's Xiaolin Apprentice move' **'Typhoon Boom Wind': Raimundo clapped his hands and created a huge sonic boom which will develop into wind and blow his enemies away. He was able to use this technique, even when he was not made a Xiaolin Apprentice yet. *'Raimundo's Wudai Warrior move' **'Wudai Star Wind': The ability to project beams of compressed air, usually in the form of tornado. He could also blast it at the floor to push himself up into the air and then propel himself through the air using wind; practically flying, as well as creating tornadoes of many size and shapes or even blasting a fist made out of air. *'Raimundo's Shoku Warrior move' **'Shoku Astro Wind': After reaching the level of Shoku Warrior, Raimundo is able to use Shoku Astro. With this, he was able to launch conentrated waves of powerful wind, in many shapes, and even being capable of riding the winds. Former Powers *'Rock Creatures Summoning:' When he joined Wuya, she gave him a very limited amount of her powers. Because of that, he was able to summon Wuya's Rock Creatures, by simply snapping his fingers, called "Goons" by him. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Raimundo was a great Xiaolin Warrior. Although he was the last to rise to Xiaolin Apprentice, Raimundo became Shoku Warrior, and his style seems to be in the forms of Kung Fu, Capoeira, and Taekwondo. Weapons *'Shen Gong Wu': His signature Shen Gong Wu was the Sword of the Storm which he used to use until he got his Wudai Weapon and the Golden Tiger Claws, being one of the characters that used this Wu more than any other. *'Wudai Weapon': Raimundo's Wudai Weapon was the Blade of the Nebula, a blue glass sword that beared a strong resemblance to the Sword of the Storm. This weapon was never used as an actual sword. Instead, Blade of the Nebula transformed into a pair of nunchucks, with a tornado spiraling out from the end of it. When combined with the Crest of the Condor it could generate massive or compressed air waves and even tornadoes more powerful than the Sword of the Storm. *'Elemental Shen Gong Wu': His Elemental Shen Gong Wu was the Crest of the Condor. It further enhanced his wind offenses and defenses. Weaknesses Raimundo also had many weaknesses. He was constantly careless unless he seemed to feel like the world was depending on him, or if he was determined enough. He also did not like to take orders. Raimundo also had a fear of a jellyfish like monster. Raimundo eventually conquered his fear. Raimundo had also at times allowed his temper to get the better of him. After the rest of the team was promoted to the rank of Xiaolin Apprentices, as well as having been denied this privilege since he had ignored Master Fung's orders and come back to try to help defend the temple, Raimundo defected to the Heylin side, aiding Wuya in regaining possession of her body. However, faced with the destruction of his friends, he recaptured Wuya in the puzzle box, and returned to the Xiaolin side. Although he was offered the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice, he refused, not believing himself to be ready. Relationships Family Raimundo had seven brothers and sisters, and many aunts, uncles, and cousins. Friends Omi was another monk at the Xiaolin Temple. Raimundo had been known to make fun of Omi often and had been a bit of a bully towards him, pointing out his size at times. Despite their different personalities and bickering Raimundo was shown to be protective of Omi. Omi is also shown to deeply care about Raimundo as well. Their closeness is shown in "My homey Omi" when Raimundo profusely hugged Omi upon being reunited with him after got separated from the other monks, telling Omi not to scare them like that again and that he was worried about Omi. Their closeness is also shown when Omi is the most upset when Raimundo turns to the Heylin side and when Raimundo seemed to lead the group in trying to save Omi when Chase tricks Omi into becoming evil. Clay was the cowboy monk at the Temple. Raimundo seems to get along with him better than he does with Omi, though he had been known to make fun of Clay too. Kimiko was the only girl at the Temple. They seemed to get along well and were very close, though Raimundo's somewhat egocentric attitude can get on her nerves. He is protective of her. Many fans believe he has a crush on her. Gallery 15beecca0b85a4a50f8e23f0aa06c1e0.jpg hqdefault64.jpg A267661E-09DD-4BA8-84D7-F8763E4771AD.png CF958252-913E-4A5E-947A-39ACFD109E51.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Successful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Traitor Category:The Hero Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Strategists Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Casanova Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Famous Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army